


Can I Borrow Your Heart? (I Promise I'll Give It Back)

by R_chimchim



Series: Something Borrowed, Something New [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward, M/M, basically more fluff, basically word vomit, best friend Jackson, how markbum met, i have found you (in a sea of people), jaebum is still awkward at asking questions, jinyoung barely appears, thanks lilyan, too tacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_chimchim/pseuds/R_chimchim
Summary: Mark always asks to borrow things from his neighbor, Jaebum.(or, alternatively, Mark's neighbor is a hot guy who is awkward at asking important questions)(or, alternatively x2, Mark always came up with the worst excuses to see his hot neighbor Jaebum)Prequel to "I Will Find You (In a Sea of People)"





	Can I Borrow Your Heart? (I Promise I'll Give It Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented on I Will Find You that they would like a prequel to it, and since I am weak-willed, I actually wrote it. So, the person who left me that comment, if you are reading this, I hope I didn't disappoint you much.

"Mark! Just hurry up with the damn boxes!" Jackson yelled and Mark almost,  _ almost  _ dropped the box and left. But instead, he sighed and hauled the heavy box up to the third floor. He could've used the elevator, but just to his luck, it was out of service. He didn't mind, though. Not really. Sure, it was somewhat of a rundown building and their neighbor might or might not be a cat lady, but this was his and Jackson's first apartment together (the college dorm doesn't really count).

He admits, it wasn't the best place to live; the elevator didn't work, the landlord was a mean old man who scared Mark shitless, and the stairwell was a bit moldy, but other than that it was fairly okay. The rent was cheap-ish, it was 10 minutes away from downtown, and there were only like 5 others tenants in the building.

23-year-old Mark Tuan, pushed open the apartment door and dropped the box that weighed thrice as much as he did next to it before he heaved the biggest breath of his life.

"What the fuck, Jacks?" Mark half-yelled when he saw that his best friend of around 8 years was on the floor, in the very empty living room, doing some weird yoga exercises.

"Oh, you're finally here. Hand me my yoga mat from that box you just got. Thanks, babe." Jackson smiled at Mark before he resumed what he was doing.

Mark, being the very mature person he is, ripped open the box, grabbed the rolled yoga mat, and hit Jackson with it until the latter screamed for mercy.

"What the hell was that for?" Jackson cried out.

"You made me haul boxes up and down the fucking stairs while you sat here doing yoga?" Mark was getting angrier by the second.

"I only made you carry one box, and like two bags. Besides, mom called the moving company. They're gonna bring everything in when they get the furniture. That would be like in ten minutes or so." Jackson huffed as he rubbed his sore arm.

"YOU MADE ME CARRY A BOX AS HEAVY AS YOU UP SIX FLIGHTS OF STAIRS ALL WHILE YOU KNEW THAT THE MOVING COMPANY WERE COMING?" Mark finally yelled, smacking Jackson once more with the yoga mat.

"That box had my yoga mat in it!" Jackson defended himself. And that drove Mark off the edge because he let out a groan before he continued hitting his best friend with the yoga mat.

Suddenly, when Mark was halfway through bringing his weapon down to smack Jackson who was now folded in a fetal position, there was a knock on the still-open door and someone cleared their throat. Both friends raised their heads simultaneously to see who the surprise guest was, and Mark felt like that moment in a rom-com when the heroine sees that main actor smiling at her, and everything's in slow motion.

At the door, to Mark's utter surprise, stood the hottest guy he has ever seen. The guy who was looking at the pair with a weirded out expression on his face, was dressed like he stepped out of those fashion magazines Mark always sees at the dentist's; black skinny jeans and matching black sneakers, a t-shirt under a long white shirt, topped with a black jacket, and on his nose were a pair of black-rimmed glasses. His brown hair was messy and shaggy but he somehow looked like he intended for it to be this way.

Mark was still in the movie-like moment, captivated by the unholy beauty that stood before him, until, as usual, Jackson ruined it.

"Woah, dude, you're like too pretty to be a guy."

If Mark weren't mad before, he definitely was now. So he oh-so-casually let the yoga mat fall right on Jackson's head.

"Ouch!"

The guy at the door smiled, showing off a set of pearly white teeth, then he spoke. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but, uhm, I wanted to introduce myself before I left."

Mark couldn't even open his mouth to say anything because he was beyond flustered, Jackson, however, flew up to his feet and rushed to greet the stranger.

"Hello, I'm Jackson, and that sweaty mess over there is Mark. We just moved in."

"Nice to meet you, guys. I'm Jaebum, i live right across the hall. Welcome to the building." The beautiful specimen shook Jackson's hand and shot Mark a smile (which Mark returned but he's pretty sure he looked constipated instead).

"Anyway, I have to get going, but if you guys ever need anything, I'd be glad to help." Jaebum said before Jackson thanked him and he was on his way. 

Needless to say, Jackson kept getting hit and shoved and pinched the rest of the day while he and Mark both helped the moving company workers get everything into the little space they would now call home.

After everything was set (well, almost) Mark and Jackson settled on the couch in the living room, eating instant ramen and sharing a bottle of soju, before they passed out sprawled over each other because they were both too lazy to make their beds.

The next morning, Mark woke up around noon (he was jobless and it was a Thursday). He found a post-it note stuck on his forehead from Jackson saying that he was going to his job interview and that he would be back around lunchtime expecting a home-cooked meal because Mark apparently owed him for something that Mark had no recollection of, but since sweetheart Mark Tuan was a pushover for his best friend, he got dressed in his largest oversized sweater(which happened to be pink), a pair of ripped jeans and a baseball cap to match his sweater. On his way out of the apartment, Mark got a call from Jackson, who yelled a very loud and extra "baby" into his ear before he resumed to tell him about how great the interview went and about how he is gonna spoil him with a movie night (which Mark later had to prepare for, but he appreciated the thought).

"Great, Jacks. I'm on my way out now, what do you need me to buy you?" Mark asked, making sure he had everything before he closed the apartment door.

"I left you a list on the kitchen counter," Jackson replied, to which Mark rolled his eyes. "Oh, but i forgot to add condoms to that list."

"I'm not buying you condoms, Jackson." Mark huffed, and to his amazing luck, Mr. Hot Neighbor Jaebum was walking out of his apartment. Jaebum threw Mark a smile but Mark could see the amusement on his face.

His anxiety hit him just as embarrassment did, so without even thinking about it, Mark said the first thing to come to his mind.

"Safety first."

Jaebum's eyes widened before he raised his hands as if saying that he's not judging.

"I'll call you later." Mark whispered to Jackson who was blabbering in his ear about the hot date he scored and his desperate need for condoms, then he hung up.

"I'm sorry about that." Mark sighed, avoiding Jaebum's gaze.

"No worries," Jaebum chuckled. "Not to be nosy, but I overheard you are going to the supermarket. I was just on my way there, need someone to keep you company?"

Mark open and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water before he smiled and replied with a sure. Jaebum grinned and waited for Mark who went back inside to grab the list of things they needed.

They ended up arguing for 5 minutes about whose car to take but they finally settled on taking Mark's car because he used the "I'm older, so I should drive" card.

Mark's car wasn't anything special, really, it was however the first car his parents worked hard to get him when he turned 18. During the drive, Jaebum kept trying to get the car seat in the perfect position, and Mark kept apologizing because Jackson always reclines the back and pushes the seat forward(because of his short legs), and the only resident of the shotgun seat in Mark's car up to that moment has been Jackson. Other than that, they only had small talk, like age and family and what they studied in university. Mark learned that Jaebum was 22, graduated only a couple of months earlier with a finance and baking degree and was currently working at a small firm owned by his father's friend. Mark told him about his audio arts and mass media degree which has been sitting in some box for the past year because he was incapable of finding a job in his field of study because his hometown didn't have a local radio station, and all the big ones didn't really need more producers, and about the fact that he left his two part time jobs to move out here with Jackson. 

When they got to the supermarket, they both grabbed shopping carts and proceeded to stroll through the various isles to grab what they needed. The first 10 minutes were mostly in silence, other than the small comments and questions thrown here and there, and Mark actually enjoyed the silence and Jaebum's presence. He didn't feel the need to hold up a conversation (not that he was too good at that, anyway).

When they got to the cereal isle, Mark took his sweet time contemplating between two brands before he decided to just get them both because Jackson likes them both.

"So, have you two been going out for long? You seem to know him too well." Jaebum asked while Mark was grabbing a box of popcorn.

"No!" Mark replied a bit too fast, spinning around to look at Jaebum who was leaning on his shopping cart, gazing at Mark from under his lashes.

"So you moved in together and you haven't been dating for long?" Jaebum prodded, and if Mark weren't desperate to deny the relationship, he would've found it a bit rude.

"No, I mean Jackson and I are not going out. Ew no. He's my best friend, we've know each other since freshman year in high school." Mark rushed to explain.

Jaebum's face lit up, Mark doesn't know why, but his shoulders relaxed and he smiled a bit.

"Oh, sorry for assuming, it's none of my business anyway." Jaebum softly apologized.

"No worries," Mark said. "I can't believe you thought Jacks and I were dating, though. I wouldn't go out with him even if we were the last two people on earth and the future of humanity depended on us."

"That's a bit impossible," Jaebum laughed (and Mark decided that it sounded better than Jazz music on a good day) "I just saw how domestic you two are with each other, and also, the condom incident, so i thought that, you know."

"Oh God, no. We're just comfortable with each other cause we've been living together for so long; we shared a dorm back at college and we practically spent all our time together in high school. Also, Jackson is strictly straight while I'm strictly not very much." That made Jaebum laugh even more, but they let it slide and continued their grocery shopping in a comfortable silence.

Jaebum helped Mark with his multiple grocery bags (since Jaebum had way less) when they returned home, so when they entered Mark and Jackson's apartment, they were surprised to see Jackson with another guy sitting in the living room, drinking beer and eating chips (which was from Mark's secret stash).

"Jinyoung? What are you doing here?" Jaebum questioned and the other guy marched up to him and gave him a flick on the forehead.

"Yah, what was that for?" Jaebum huffed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I found him sitting in front of your door looking mad as hell, so i invited him over for some beer so he could wait for you." Jackson offered an explanation.

"I came to pick up my laptop, but you weren't here and you didn't even bother picking up your phone." Jinyoung crossed his arms as he sassed Jaebum.

"I went grocery shopping, and I didn't pay attention to my phone." Jaebum defended.

"I'm sorry, it was kinda my fault too. We lost track of time." Mark felt the need to step up too.

"And you are?" Jinyoung asked a bit too rudely.

"Nyoungie, don't be rude," Jaebum scolded. "Jinyoung this is Mark, my neighbor and Jackson's roommate. Mark, this rude thing is sadly my best friend, Jinyoung."

"Nice to meet you." Mark offered his hand to the black-haired guy, who seemed a bit too skeptical, but took Mark's hand in his anyway.

"Nice to meet you too, Mark. Sorry for being rude, but Jaebum just made me late to turn in something for work and I'm pissed at him." Jinyoung said.

"No worries, best friends can be a pain in the ass." Mark smiled, and Jaebum and Jackson both complained at the same time.

Mark and Jackson invited the other two to lunch, but Jaebum and Jinyoung politely declined and went back to Jaebum's apartment. After a fresh meal of kimshi stew, a much needed afternoon nap and video games till nighttime, Mark and Jackson settled to have their movie night to celebrate Jackson's interview (for the job which he later got), and that night, they slept in their separate rooms for the first time in their new home.

 

\--------

 

"Hey, Jaebum. I hate to ask you this, but can I borrow some salt? We ran out and i haven't had time to go to the store." It was a lie, really, and so was the "do you have the number of the repairman? Our sink broke" excuse, but that was the only way Mark knew how to strike a conversation with Jaebum (and he was desperate to).

"I think we need to make another grocery run." Jaebum smirked, inviting Mark in while he fetched him some salt. Mark happily strolled in, using the excuse of "oh, hey Nora, you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you" which was literally two days prior, but at that moment, neither Mark nor Jaebum cared to comment on Mark's lame excuses.

It's been 3 weeks since Mark and Jackson moved in, and every other day, Mark would knock at Jaebum's door with some lame excuse just so he would get the chance to see him. Gone were the anxiety and awkwardness, all what was left was desperation.  Jaebum was yet to get the hint and give Mark his number, but Mark didn't have the guts to ask, and Jaebum made no move to. One day Mark even asked for Nora (whom he had met when he came a few days before asking for a potato peeler) under the pretense of him needing a cuddle buddy since Jackson was out on a date and probably wouldn't return anytime soon. At that excuse, Jaebum offered himself, and Mark was this close to taking him up to his offer, but he just laughed, bid Jaebum (and Nora) goodnight and rushed back to his apartment to hide from the embarrassment he just caused himself.

In retrospect, Mark really believed that Jaebum would get the hint and do something about it, but Jaebum was either too thick or too uninterested, because it took him a week more to give Mark his number, and two more months to ask him out on a date.

It was a pizza date, but Mark enjoyed himself and at the end of the night, he even got a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

 

"Mark, can I ask you something?" The couple were cuddling on Jaebum's couch watching the rerun of a movie they missed the night before because they were busy celebrating Mark getting that producer job at some radio station downtown.

"Sure, babe." Mark answered, squeezing himself more under Jaebum's arm (the boy was tiny and flexible, he could fit anywhere).

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Jaebum asked, a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

Mark pulled back from Jaebum and looked at him with disbelief.

"Jae, we've been going out for around, what? 6 months now? We've had nearly 15 dates if not more, and just last night we had the best sex of my sad almost 24 years of life, don't you think that it's a given?"

Jaebum hesitated for a bit but then he pulled Mark up to his lap and snuggled his face in his shirt.

"I mean, yeah, but like, i haven't asked you officially. Isn't that how kids do it these days?" Mark couldn't help but coo at how adorable Jaebum sounded, so he grabbed his face and littered small kisses everywhere.

"Baby, we're adults, we can tell when a relationship is official or just a fling," Mark said, settling in the younger's lap comfortably. "But to answer your question, yes, Bummie, I'll be your boyfriend."

"Bummie?" Jaebum said in disbelief.

"I thought the nickname was cute, said I'd try it out." Mark giggled.

"Oh God, please don't let it stick." Jaebum shuddered.

 

It stuck, much to Jaebum's dismay.

Now, 3 years later, Jaebum asked Mark another important question because it was also how kids did it these days, and Mark had the same answer.

**Author's Note:**

> The outfits I very badly described are the outfits that Jaebum and Mark wore in the Home Run Dance Practice (Boyfriend Ver.) where Jaebum looked like such a daddy.
> 
> You won't be seeing more of this series, I promise ><


End file.
